Small and accurate current sensors are required over wide nominal current range for monitoring batteries, regulating current of solar or wind generators, controlling electrical motors.
The following detailed description includes references to the accompanying drawings, which form a part of the detailed description. The drawings show, by way of illustration, specific embodiments in which the invention may be practiced. These embodiments